mistys love
by matt on acid
Summary: misty find a "new" pokemon that turns out to be a well known fan p.s. my friends made most of it not all


moa:this is Moa (matt on acid) this is a storie that my friend and made so if it is kind of weird  
  
jobo the hobo:Folks, I'm here, but other than giving all these people(three of them, none of which are me) the idea (NOT SMART!!) I played no part in the writing in this (terrible) story. Heh heh... Evan (Moa) is gonna kill me for this. In fact, they are already angry at the "terrible" comment. Now excuse me as I go hide in a corner and laugh like a drunk duck.  
  
KingSuperboy here, (who did pokepie) I like to be a moron and do nothing but read fanfictions. I have only wrote one but what the HELL I love this!!! So Go a kiss This!!!  
  
HI I'm one of MOA's friends who wishes that I could write this with kind of stuff out my dang parents to stop me.(this must sound pathetic to all you!) So just call me stupid looking marill!  
  
MISTY'S NEW FAVORITE POKEMON  
  
Misty left to get a cab to her hotel (being exhausted from a good time with Ash...). But she couldn't find a cab in viridian after 2:00a.m. so she had to walk. Going through the tall grass she heard a noise and she couldn't find out where it was from. misty figured it was just a rattata and continued on. About half way she heard the noise again and she was getting scared and she started to run. How she wished she just stayed with Ash at the hotel.  
  
(A/N:folks I have lied... I am typing the story...SOMEONE HELP ME!!!)  
  
Continuing through the grass, Misty continued to hear the noise, and continued to get scared by the second. Finally she decided that something was following her, and turned to yell at whatever the hell the damn thing was.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Misty yelled at whatever was following her. Of course, she didn't get an answer.  
  
**THE "POKEMON'S" POINT OF VIEW**  
  
Gary was having a great time! He had rented the pikachu costume from a perverted old man he found on the street (prof. Oak with a fake mustache and glasses) but he really didn't trust the old perv's claims that it could really make people think you were a pokemon, he hadn't had much of a chance to test that out, but it camoflaged him well enough. Seeing Misty turn to run, he prepared to pounce...  
  
BAM!!! Wow what a hit he just kept on bouncing on Misty. "Stop it. It feels good but I love Ash!!!" Misty moaned "What you love that Perv who just strips and jiggles?" said Gary AKA. Pikachu. "Yes, infact we've been secretly engaged! said Misty. Well, there's my ride so I must be going!"  
  
BUT AS THEY DIDN'T KNOW ASH WAS WATCHING THEM ;)  
  
** ASH'S POINT OF VIEW** Ash being short tempered ( one thing that misty's loves about ash. don't ask why.) sends out pikachu to deal with the over enlarged fake pikachu. After multiple thunders Gary started to run and ash gave chase. When Gary runs back past Misty ( Badly burned in the 3rd degree) was panting and crying "Why didn't I stay with my cheerleaders?!". Gary runs into the street and gets hit by a semi and he is hospitalized for several weeks...  
  
End of chapter author notes  
  
JtH: Obviously, none of this came out the way any of us expected, and we drifted pretty far away from the title, but I hear there will be more chapters, so keep you're hopes up for those. And, as usual I have done grammar and punctuation check (although probably not very good...) so please point out any mistakes. R/R or I'll sic my burning vampire ducks on you!  
  
KSB here, With a little bit of luck we barely liver through this. Wow it sucked but better ones are coming Evan did everything thats wrong with it. So dont blame it on me.  
  
MoA sniff ..sniff..sadly i didnt make one bit of this story::gose and crys in the corner jobo was laghing in  
  
SLM (thats right stupid looking marill.) MOA is lying about his little participation that he made (just kidding!) This wasn't the best but look for the new chapters with plot twist galore, higher ratings (R hopefully) and more pain to old Gary Oak, and more on oak the perv. so look for the chapters to come!  
  
JtH: I am not responsible for any grammar or punctuation errors in the Author's notes. ps liams a tard 


End file.
